


Adorkable

by hisalisami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adorkable, Christmas Special, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is excited for christmas<br/>they do a bunch of cheesy shit together<br/>together.<br/>//together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorkable

"Psst, Asami, wake up already."

Korra poked at her girlfriends soft cheek and began to shake her around, cause her to groan and scoff slightly.

Asami looks at the digital clock next to their bed, and sighs.

"Its still early, let's sleep?"

"As much as i'd love to, you need to get up. Come on, I gotta show you something."

Korra held both of Asami's hands and helped her get up, revealing her very messed up hair and smudged makeup from the previous night.

"Lets get you cleaned up first." Korra coughs and wipes the makeup off with a wet wipe.

"You look beautiful without it." 

"Turn around for a sec," Asami nods and turns around for Korra to tangle her hands in Asami's hair. She gently gathered all of the hair to the top of her head. Korra rolled the hair around, forming a messy bun.

Asami couldn't help but smile as her excited girlfriend holds her hands once again and leads her to the living room.

The living room was decorated with a couple of colorful lights. Next to the window there was an amazingly decorated christmas tree. The couch had a couple of blankets on it, and the kitchen had a baking tray, next to it there was cookie dough, artificial flavoring syrups, and icing.

"You did all this?"

Korra nodded and ran to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs that had hearts on them.

She placed the two mugs on the coffee table and ran back to their room, returning with two sweaters.

"Wear this," Korra tossed one of the sweaters at Asami, and began to wear her own.

It was an oversized red sweater that had the writing 'Best Girlfriend Ever' on it.

"This is...cute." Asami blushed slightly, kissing Korra on the cheek as a thank you.

"I like it." Asami smiled sincerely.

"Oh, and theres a christmas marathon in 10 minutes." Korra plopped down onto the couch, Asami pulling her legs over Korra's lap.

"You should drink it before it gets cold," Korra smiled, handing the mug of hot chocolate to her girlfriend.

Asami sipped on the hot chocolate, smacking her lips and glueing her eyes onto the screen.

"You make the best hot chocolate ever," Asami whispered to Korra, who was carefully watching the screen, marathon about to start.

"I know." Korra laughed, patting Asami's leg.

The marathon started, both of the two girls watching silently, enjoying a series of christmas specials and shows.

After the marathon was finished, they went to the kitchen and placed their mugs down on the counter.

"Cookie baking time, I guess." Korra shrugged. Asami grabbed some cookie dough and molded it into a weird and rough shape.

"Well would you look at that, this looks like you, Korra." Asami chuckled, showing Korra the dough.

"Real funny," Korra laughed back, molding the dough into a random shape and showing it to Asami.

"I think it looks cute." Asami said with her usual charming voice.

"Thats only because you're cute." Korra blushed and began to make her cookie shape. Asami had just finished topping it off, while Korra wasn't done yet.

Korra added a few toppings and popped it in the oven, setting the time and heat.

"We should watch a movie in the mean time." Asami suggested.

"OR, we can open up our presents!" Korra said excitedly, running over to the christmas tree and grabbing one of her presents.

Asami joined Korra and delicatly opened the presents, unlike her eager girlfriend who tore the wrapping and threw the paper all over the place.

 

Underneath the neatly wrapped paper she saw something book like. It was an album, a photo album to be exact.

She opened up to uncover a bunch of photos of Korra and her. Every single photo of them was in there, nicely attached to the pages.

"Do you like it?" 

"Korra...I.." Asami flipped through the pages, her eyed welling up just a bit.

"I love it." She hugged Korra tightly, kissing her cheek and pulling away to look at the pages of the album.

After hours of cookie baking, present opening, and movie watching, it was midnight and the two lovers had grown tired.

Korra fell asleep while they were watching a classic christmas movie, so Asami picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her down and tucking her in.

"Merry Christmas, Korra."

Asami kissed her forehead and hugged her torso.

Korra smiled and drifted to sleep, next to Asami's warmth.


End file.
